Many food peelers are known for peeling food items such as carrots, potatoes or apples that have a long flat blade having a pair of cutting surfaces for peeling the food item. In certain known devices, the blade is attached at one end and has a distal end which is free. The attached end of the blade is generally fixedly attached to a handle so that the consumer or end user of the device cannot remove the blade from the handle. Generally, the blade is secured by some mechanical means or welded in place within the handle.
Other types of peelers are either Y-shaped or have an L-shaped arm having mounting areas at each side to receive each end of the blade. In known embodiments, the blade can be mounted permanently between the two mounting areas formed by the arms by exerting sufficient force on the blade in order to forcibly insert each end of the blade into bores formed at each mounting area. The arms are generally formed of substantially rigid plastic or metal. High pressure machines are used in order to forcibly insert the blade by slightly flexing the arms away from each other or flexing the blade so that the blade may be the arms between. Upon mounting of the blade between the arms, the arms spring back to their static position and hold the blade fixedly therebetween. As the end user does not have the proper machinery to forcibly expand the arms, the blade cannot be removed. Therefore, for all of these devices where the blade is fixedly mounted, when the blade becomes dull, the entire peeling device must be discarded. Therefore, there is desired a food peeler that has a replaceable blade so that a dull blade may be removed and a new sharp blade replaced quickly and easily by an end user.